Scholarship in Memory of Johanna Beckett
by Morristown Colonial
Summary: The events after Castle promised to create a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name. Takes place at end of Lucky Stiff
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into fan fiction. I love the Castle characters that were created by Andrew Marlowe, his wife and the whole team. The chemistry between the actors is phenomenal as they interact and breathe life to the words. The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

**This work is my idea of Castle's follow up to his idea to honor Beckett's mother from season 3, Lucky Stiff. Please let me know your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent. **

Castle was concerned about his mother. For days now, Martha had been pondering what to do with the money she got from Chet. Normally she would have taken the money, gone a shopping spree (oh wait, she did do that) but then gave all the purchases back. Was she sick?

Martha was fretting, obsessing, stressing, driving the whole loft crazy, over the money. He hated to see his mother this way, Castle would rather endure her subtle and not so subtle barbs a thousand times over, then see his mother this way. For a guy that made his living with words, they were failing him now.

"Mother?!" Castle exclaimed as he walked into the loft. At his side was Beckett in a short coat with fur collar and leather gloves. Her hair was wavy with curls. It was not wild, but very controlled, made up in a way that she could easily run her hand through it, or shake her head to the music as it played. Every part of her face was accentuated by the hair.

Martha, ignored her son and looked at Kate, more like beamed. "Oh, my look at you, oh you look gorgeous." The stunning blue silk dress was wearing was just the right length to be tasteful, yet show off Beckett's long, lean, toned, sexy legs, Maybe both of them stopped dancing around each other and came together- a mother could hope. "You two going out on a date"

Kate felt good in the dress and her high heels. The outfit hugged her but did not squeeze her. She smiled at this and bit the side of her lip. She could read Martha's thoughts and with a little twirl of her hair, around her ear though,_ Maybe, hopefully some day soon._ Then back to reality, "Oh no, were just doing a little under cover work. So how are you doing?"

"Oooh, I have been better," Martha answered.

Beckett could sense the double meaning in that answer and felt bad. She knew about Martha's dilemma about the money. She also sensed a disappointment that this was not a date. "Castle told me you decided to give the money back?"

"Yeah, well I tried," Martha wanted to give the money back, but Chet's children would hear nothing of it. They loved their father, their father loved Martha and they loved Martha, "so I am trying to figure out what to do with it. Everything I come up seems so selfish and petty."

Right then, Castle walked in. Neither of the women saw him. He was about to say something then her Beckett say, "It doesn't have to be that way, Someone once told me that money doesn't change you, it just magnifies who you are. Maybe you could do something that could honor his memory somehow."

"That is a lovely thought, thank you, really thank you." Castle saw his mother's face light up as she thanked Beckett. He hadn't seen her this excited for a long time. It was Kate's timing and tone of voice, using his words, which brought his mother some peace and purpose.

Castle knew Beckett would want to drive the Ferrari. However he was going to insist on driving his Ferrari, his toy, his pride and joy and besides, Beckett always drove the detective mobile. He quickly changed his mind though upon hearing the exchange between Beckett and his mother. Still, he would not give up the keys without a little fight. "All right, got the keys."

"Oh great, I'm driving." Beckett said as she got up to get the keys. She faces Castle and holds out her hand.

Castle snickers, as he holds the keys out, "Beckett, this is a Ferrari," at this, Beckett turned to Martha and gave her the look even as Castle continues, "it is designed to respond instantaneously to your every whim, every movement, every" and before Castle could finish, Beckett snatches the keys from him. Outwardly he feigns a look of shock, but inwardly smiles.

Beckett changed into her work clothes after she and Castle booked and interrogated the drug dealer. While he was not their murderer, both felt some vindication for the victim and his family for getting this criminal off the street for a long while. It was early in the morning when they were finished and Castle offered Beckett a ride home in the Ferrari. This time he drove. Beckett sat back with the wind in her hair and the feel of the finely tuned power beneath her.

She turned to Castle and he turned to her. Both smiled as each thought, _Maybe, someday soon_.

Two days later the case was solved when the adopted son admitted to the murder. As Castle was walking out, Beckett called after him, "No more questions about my innermost jackpot dreams?"

"You said you didn't have any."

Beckett smiled, "Good night Castle.".

At home, Castle saw his two redheads pouring over real estate material. As it turned out, Martha was looking over properties to house the 'Martha Rodgers School of Acting.' While impressed by his mother's ambition and excitement, Castle thought, _how does this honor Chet? _As if reading his mind, Martha said, "Oh I am however going to commission a portrait of Chet so his legacy will last forever,"

_Legacy,_ Castle thought, "Legacy," he exclaimed, "now I know what Beckett would do." He ran out of the loft like a nine-year old on a sugar rush.

Beckett heard a knock at the door. It was late and she was very content sipping her wine and strumming the guitar. Irritated by this intrusion on her private time, she got up to open the door and saw, "Castle." As he was walking into her apartment, Beckett turned and muttered, "By all means, please come in."

"You would use the money to honor your mother's legacy, you would start a scholarship to honor your mother's legacy... and with your permission, I would like to hold a fundraiser to get the scholarship started." It was all Castle to could do to get it all out. But then he saw the look on Beckett's face and held his breath.

"You cannot stay out of my personal life," she said with a hint of annoyance. Then her features soften and Castle let out a silent sigh of relief, "thank you that is really sweet."

His energy and enthusiasm restored, Castle went straight to the dining room table. "We definitely have to have the mayor, a bunch of judges that you meet every day and that I play golf with including Judge Markaway, our team from the 12th, and your father."

Beckett followed with her glass, another glass for Castle and the bottle of wine. She smiled at the thought of her father finally meeting Castle. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was excited and nervous at the same time, like bringing a 'boyfriend' home for the first time to meet your father. _Boyfriend?_ Did she just think _Boyfriend, _not just a friend who is a boy? Castle's voice brought her back to the dining room table,

"Kate, thanks for the glass, Who do you want to invite? and what about your father and mother's friends and colleagues?

"Oh, sorry, well, I would like to have Maddie there. Maybe she could even help with the food. People from my mother's law school, including some current students, faculty and administration. I will ask my father for a list of his and my mother's friends."

Both Beckett and Castle were quiet for a moment, each thinking the same thing at the same time. Like they do at the precinct when solving case. Normally it was cute how they finished each other's sentences or said the same thing at the same time, but this time was a little sad.

Beckett: _I really do not have that many friends or family outside work._

Castle: _She does not really have that many friends or family outside work. _

"Can I see that list again?" Kate put her arm around his shoulder and leaned into him. After all day, she still smelled like cherries. Rick felt very calm, content, even warm inside and it wasn't the wine.

Kate felt tired. The emotions of the evening really wore her down. She looked at the empty wine bottle and thought that also contributed to her weariness. She got up, and took the wine glasses to the kitchen. Rick interpreted this as the closing bell but before he was ready to go, Kate was back with a pillow and blanket.

"It's late. We both have had a long day and too much to drink. Text your mother and Alexis and tell them you will spend the night here."

Castle winked, "But what happens if I get cold out here and this blanket is not enough?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "You do remember I sleep with a gun."

"Nite Detective Beckett."

"Nite Castle."

That night, Beckett slept easy. Yesterday was a long, long day. Beckett woke up at 6:45AM, an hour later then normal. This morning she felt something slightly different, something more then the usual after a case was closed. After she helped take a murderer off the streets and give a grieving family some closure, she felt satisfaction in a job well done and pride in her team. This morning though, she also felt comfort and contentment. Why?

As she walked into the living room, she saw Castle was still sleeping, in her apartment. Was that it? Was that the cause for these extra feeling? Whatever it was, she decided to take a morning off. Beckett went for a run and picked up some food items at the corner Korean stand.

Just as Beckett was getting out of the shower, she heard Castle. "I just woke and literally smelled the coffee and the bacon." Kate had put up the coffee and started breakfast. "I can see that you are using the new coffee filter I got you. That is good, but where did all this food come from. Last time I stayed here overnight, it was all I could do to scrounge up ingredients for pancakes and some rather weak coffee?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I should try and stay in more and cook. So I stocked up on some things. Got the rest after my run this morning. Cooking at home saves money, money I am using to fix my '94 Harley Soft Tail. Besides, I told you that my mom was an amazing cook. Cooking, especially for some else besides me, reminds me of her and Sunday brunch."

"Don't you have to be at the precinct by now?"

"Nope, called in and told them I would be in late. Now get your butt off my couch, silverware and napkins in the draw to the right. Plates and coffee mugs in the cabinet above me. Go and set the table for us."

Castle pouted, "What no wait service? No breakfast in bed?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and stared at him, "You come to my home at all hours of the day and night, make yourself comfortable without so much as a 'by your leave' and expect to be treated as a guest?" She threw a small piece of pepper at him as she smiled. "Get the table set and do not forget the glasses for orange juice."

After breakfast, Castle cleared the table and they cleaned the dishes together. As he was leaving, Castle said, "See you later?"

Beckett was about to answer but the phone rang. She held up a finger, gesturing 'Wait a moment' and picked up the phone. "Josh? Oh hey,... I am ok, just had a late night with a case and decided to sleep in this morning. You're at the precinct? Sorry I missed you, can you hold on a second?" She turned around to tell Castle she would see him later but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter Two. I may have digressed a little here from the main thrust of the story but I have included hints, bits and pieces of things I may use for this story or future ones. Part of the dialogue herein is from a deleted scene and some from a season 3 episode previous to when this takes place. The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

**Hope you like it. Thank you all for following and reviewing the first part. Please continue let me know your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent. **

_Josh, Josh, Josh._ Kate seemed to like him and if that made her happy, Castle should be happy.

But he was not. So what if he is a motorcycle doctor. She could do so much better. She deserves so much better_. _He remembered the first time they met, at the precinct.

This big guy with a motorcycle jacket was walking toward them, "Kate" he called.

Kate turned around in surprise,"Josh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got your text"

"You mean the text where I said I would pick you up." Castle thought he could detect a little annoyance in her voice, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Yeah, well I was nearby_" _he replied.

Kate then introduced him to the group, the Captain, him, Esposito and Ryan. No one knew she was even dating. Castle was at a loss for words, all he could say was, "So, you and Beckett."

"What about us?" Josh said.

"You tell me." Castle replied. _Boy was that dumb. What was he trying to get at, what was he trying to elicit?_

"You're the writer," Josh said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you are?" _There he went again, What was wrong? Now he knew who Josh was, he just did not want to admit it._

"Kate hasn't told you about me?" Castle could sense a certain smugness in his question_. _He could almost read Josh's thought- _'Beckett may be with you here and now, but comes to me at night.'_

All Castle could think to say was, "What's to tell?" How lame, third strike. Castle was out.

"Bye guys" Beckett called as walked away with Josh, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his back.

Martha saw Rick on the sofa."You got in early this morning, you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you," he mumbled. "Had some with Beckett."

Martha's eyes lit up, "OOO, that means you spent the night there, anything good to tell me?" No response. "Richard, is everything all right?"

"It was your idea. When you mentioned your tribute to Chet, I thought if Beckett won the lottery, she would use it to create a legacy to her mother and her work. I went to see her and discuss it. She was pleased and we spent the entire night talking details. When I was getting ready to leave, Josh called. She took the phone and I left."

"Who is Josh?"

"Beckett's boyfriend."

"So, what's the problem." Martha had no idea what her son's problem could be. For near three years, Richard had been following Katherine and he had not given any indication of any feelings for her other then as a friend. At times, Martha thought she saw something, a glance here and there, their interaction (when Martha was privy to such things), comments Alexis made now and again. Even the other night, when Richard and Katherine appeared at the door together, Martha hoped something more was going on, but Beckett made it clear that nothing was going on when Martha asked.

"Mother, I have things to do for the gala. I am going to shower, change and go out." As Richard got up to go to his room, something fell out of his pocket. He did not notice it, but Martha did. It looked like a piece of scrap paper. She bent down to pick it up. She was just going to throw it away when she opened it.

_1. Be with Kate. _There were 27 other items on the list. All silly things that Martha knew her son would like to do, and maybe eventually would do. Most of list items he could do by himself or for himself. But _Be with Kate? _

Now Martha knew what the problem was. She felt bad for her son. For such a successful, insightful man, he had no idea about women. He could write about them, woo and seduce them, take care of them (_he was a wonderful father to Alexis and a good son to her)_, but somehow never seemed to be able to be a partner to them.

It was not all his fault. There was the woman, Kyra?, in college. Martha sensed from his letters to her and phone conversations with her that Kyra was special. Then, toward the end of college, she left for a great opportunity in Europe. Richard did nothing to stop her and there it ended.

The other two, Meredith (the deep-fried Twinkie he called her) and Gina, were marriages of necessity and convenience. Meredith was Alexis' mother and Martha would forever be grateful for that. But the marriage was done more from her son's sense of responsibility then for love. Martha always thought the Twinkie's saw marriage as a cool adventure, an exciting roller coaster ride. However soon as Alexis was born, the adventure ended and the ride was over. That is when Meredith got off.

Gina was beautiful and responsible. She was Richard's editor at Black Pawn and damn good at it. As such, she focused him on his writing and with her guidance, he turned out a number of Derrick Storm books which vaulted him from crime/action adventure novelist to best-selling author in league with James Patterson, Stephen J. Cannell and Dennis Lehane,

Richard was enamored of all the attention he received from her and thought they were becoming friends. Then he invited her out to the Hamptons one weekend to look for a summer home for him and that is when it became physical. Things happened very fast from thereon and they were married six weeks later.

At first Martha thought that Gina actually loved Richard. It did not take long though to realize that Gina could never really 'partner' with Richard. She tolerated Alexis and Martha, never really making an effort to bond with either of them.

She didn't play any of those silly games that Richard and Alexis loved, even though both tried to get her involved in them. Gina did not like to be teased, even though any ribbing was always well natured. She could not take any criticisms and was always right. The first, last and always was writing the best book possible, get it out and onto the next.

Suddenly, Martha was startled. "Mother, what have you got there?" Richard asked.

As she handed the paper to him she said, "Oh, it's a piece of paper you dropped."

"Did you look at it?" he inquired. His phone rang and it was Beckett. _Saved by the bell, Martha thought._

"Oh, I was planning on staying home to do some work today... meet you AND YOUR FATHER for lunch, uh, OK, where?... OK, at 1PM, see you there."

"That was Beckett," Castle said as he turned to his mother.

"I gathered that."

"She wants me to meet her and her father for lunch today. Wonder why?"

"Maybe to talk about the gala?" Martha answered.

"Well its downtown, near the Battery. It is already 12:20PM, better go. Talk to you later."

"OK Kiddo, Love you!" Martha shouted after him as the door closed.

There was heavy volume going downtown at that time, so Castle was about five minutes late. He walked into the diner and saw Beckett there with a handsome man, looked to about 62, with white hair, neatly coifed. He was dressed business causal, suit with a dark button down a shirt, no tie. They were in a booth, near the back.

"Castle!, over here" Beckett called.

Castle had already seen them. As he walked toward them, he noticed two diners reading his novels. One did not lift his head, the other a handsome thirty-something woman, looked up at him and gave a shy smile. He smiled back but hoped the woman would not bother him. Castle noted that she seemed to understand and he would give her some time later, if she were still there.

"Dad, this is Rick Castle."

"Nice to finally meet you sir," Rick said as he leaned over to shake Jim Beckett's hand.

"Yeah, I feel like I already know you. I heard a lot of nice things about you from Katie."

"Oh?" Just then Beckett's phone rang. It was Karpowski. She told Beckett that a body had dropped up town and that Ryan and Esposito were already on their way.

"Come on Castle, another murder to solve." Castle began to rise but Jim Beckett held his hand.

"Katie, do you mind if Rick stays here a while. I want to talk to him." Both Castle and Beckett turned to him with quizzical faces. "You know, about the Gala."

"Uh, ...sure if Castle doesn't mind."

"Ok?. I will text you later and you can tell me where you are. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

Still with a look of mild shock, Beckett said, "No thanks, I will pick up something near the scene. See you later?" Castle shook his head yes and Beckett left.

After Castle took a seat across from Jim Beckett the older man began, "Read you latest book, Naked Heat."

"Oh," _what was this about thought Castle. This felt like the prom and while he was waiting for his date, he was being interrogated by the father, "_well, although my books are grounded in realty, lots of my books are just pure fantasies, ...not my personal fantasies just out of my imagination, not that I imagine that all the time...I'm not doing a very good job explaining this..." Castle gulped.

"I think your doing fine," Jim Beckett replied.

"You're very kind." Castle said as he took a deep breath. Just then some coffee came and both men just sat there for a minute.

Jim Beckett took a sip and continued. "When Katie called me to tell me of your generous offer, I was thrilled. However I was more surprised that she agreed to it. She is a very private person, especially when it comes to her mother. Ever since the shooting, Katie has been taking care of everybody but herself. I do not mean physically but emotionally. First it was me. You have no doubt heard the stories. Then it was training to become the best police officer she could. Then it was investigating her mother's murder, to this day she still does. However she never, to my knowledge talks to anyone about her mother's death and rarely talks to me about it"

Castle took a moment to absorb all this. "Mr. Beckett..."

"Please call me Jim."

"Ok, thank you, Jim," Castle continued. "I feel guilty about Kate's new found fervor in this matter. When I first met her, she told me to keep out of this matter. She had said there were no new leads and she had made peace with that. I used some friends and contacts and found new clues and new leads for her to investigate. I thought that with this, she could finally get some closure. I was wrong and I am sorry."

"Rick, Katie told me that without you, Johanna's murderer would never have received justice. Without you, the police officers who are responsible for this travesty would not have been caught and received justice." Another sip of coffee, "I worry about her continuing with this matter. As much as I have tried to tell her enough, she keeps moving on. I cannot stop her."

"Neither can I," replied Castle.

"That is where I think you are wrong. Rick, please understand that I would never interfere in Katie's love life. All I want for her is a good man who puts her needs above his own, treats her well, provides for as necessary, and makes her happy."

"Jim, I do not understand."

"Rick, You are the first guy that Katie has wanted me to meet since I have been sober. I know there have been others, but no one in particular that was special enough to her to have them meet me. Of course I had heard about the others, niceties and the such. I am sure Katie liked them and they liked her, but I could tell by her descriptions of her time with them that they were not keepers."

"Jim, I still do not understand."

Jim Beckett smiled, "Please bear with me. An occupational hazard, being a lawyer. I am trying to build a case here. When Katie talks about you, and she talks about you almost every time we speak, she sometimes gets exasperated, excited, and frustrated, but she also smiles a lot. She was so excited that she was working with her favorite author on that first case you had together, and even though she called you 'a nine-year old on a sugar rush' she was thrilled that you wanted to work with her and base a new character and book on her. You're her favorite author, but don't tell her I said that."

"I will keep that just between us."

"You and she are a lot like my wife and I. You know, Johanna and I were colleagues for almost three years. People talk about being struck by lightning. With us it more like a slow burn. We had fun the first time we worked together, I teased her, she teased back. I respected her work and she liked the way I could think out of the box. After a while, I knew she would always have my back, and she knew I would always watch out for her. Katie tells me the same thing about you two."

Rick blushed, "I have the utmost respect for her and trust her implicitly."

Jim smiled, "You are not as dumb as you look. Anyway, it took me three years to figure out that I was in love with Johanna and it took her even longer to admit the same about me. While I do not know how you really feel about her and I do not know about how she really feels about you, I do know that you both care an awful lot about the other. I do not know what you both want, but I do know that you both make the other happy."

"I think I understand a little," Rick said.

"Then let me make it clear, with the kind of relationship you have with my daughter, you are the only one who can make Katie see that her obsession with her mother's murder is slowly killing her. And if she cannot see that, then you are the only one of all of us that she trusts to have her back while she continues investigating Johanna's death."

There was a long silence. Both men were digesting what was said. Both thinking about the woman they loved. Finally Jim said, "I am sorry to be so heavy with you, but now I know my daughter is good hands. I have to go back to work, but here is my card. Please call me any time if need anything regarding this gala. With your indulgence, I would like to invite some of Johanna's colleagues I know and a few of our friends."

"Please, please by all means. Send me the names and addresses of those you would like to invite." Rick gave Jim his private e-mail. "There is going to be a small charge for each person attending. I am going to have some of my business contacts buy tables for those who cannot afford the plate charge and for students and others to attend. I am also going to have goods and services donated for an auction to raise more money."

"Talk to you soon Rick, thanks." Jim put money for the coffee down on the table along with his card.

James Beckett, Esq.

Of Counsel to

Payson, Doubleday & Wilpon, LLC.

Castle met Beckett back at the 12th. He brought her favorite coffee, grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla and a bear claw.

"Thanks," Beckett said as she raised the coffee mug and took a swig. "What were you and my Dad talking about for so long?"

"Oh about my new book, he sure can be intimating if he wants too"

Beckett smiled, "Yeah, all that legal training. Any boyfriend I brought home for the time would get interrogated by my father. Sometimes, I would plead with my mother to intercede on behalf of the boy, but she would just smile and say, 'Sorry love, it would be a conflict of interest.' It got so bad that I had to introduce any new boyfriend to my parents on neutral ground."

_Kind of like what happened today. Wait, did she say that out loud. No, thank goodness. Still, why did she even think that. She really, really likes Josh, but..._

Castle finished, "Yeah, kind of felt like it at first, but then we talked a little about your mother and how they met. I told him some of my thoughts regarding the gala and he said that he would send me a list of people he would like to invite, you know, your mother's colleagues and your parents' friends. At the end, I kinda thought he liked me."

"Yeah, well the jury is still out on that one." Beckett said as she turned back to her computer screen.

Just then, Esposito called out, "Yo, Beckett. Just got back ballistics." As he walked toward them he said, "Castle, we missed you at the scene. It was at a Korean stand over on 6th Avenue. They sell a lot of Korean delicacies that we thought would interest you, well maybe I did not think that, but Ryan and Beckett did."

"Oh really Detective Beckett?"

Beckett rolled her eyes at Javier. "Ok, Espo, what does ballistics say?"

"The gun found on the suspect was the same gun used on the vic. CSU confirms that the blood spatter on the suspect matches the vic's blood type. Witnesses at the market confirm that the suspect was the one they saw kill the guy."

"Sounds like the case is pretty well wrapped up," Castle said. "Where is the suspect?"

Ryan appeared and said, "Dead. Just got a call from the hospital. He died of his injuries when the bus hit him. Interesting side notes, the hospital did a drug run when they were typing the suspect blood type before he died. They found trace amounts of a foreign substance but could not tell what it was. Samples are being sent to Lannie for review and analysis. In addition, there appeared to be a freshly inked 'gang' tattoo on his arm. It was an anatomically correct black heart. Nothing that anyone recognized but it is being run through all data bases."

"Who was the victim?" Castle asked.

"A retired cop and off duty security guard. Name of Henry Seat." Beckett answered. "Ryan, you and Espo check into the background of the suspect, Castle and I will check on the victim's background."

Late that night, Beckett, Castle, Esposito, and Ryan met in the conference room, discussing their findings, half empty Chinese food container's laying all around. Ryan and Esposito reported that the suspect was approximately 25 and had a long record. From age 13 on, he was in and out of juvenile halls. His mother was a drug addict and died when he was 19. There was no information about the father on the birth certificate other then his name 'John Smith'. All other normal sources of information turned up blank.

Beckett and Castle found little information on the victim. Henry Seat was born in Brooklyn of a Scottish father and Italian mother. The Seats moved to Las Vegas, when Henry was in his late teens with one of his mother's uncles to find their 'fortune'. Seat became a police officer in Las Vegas making Sargent, but advancing no further. He got married to a Native American woman. They moved to Arizona to be near her family who lived on one of the big reservations. He got a job with the Arizona State Police. After a while, Seat got divorced. There were no children and when Henry retired, he moved back to New York to be near his family.

Captain Montgomery heard all this and poked his head in. "Years ago, I remember hearing of a 'black heart' tattoo. It was a symble of a gang that has as its initiation, a random act of killing. That what this appears to be. If nothing comes up in the next day or two, close the case as such."

All turned to Montgomery with surprised looks. Never had he given them any deadline on a case so early on and with so many things to follow up on. This was different. It felt weird. Beckett said, "Captain..."

"Just do it Detective. All the evidence points to that conclusion. There is no time to chase any wild speculations or otherwise."

All chimed in, "Yes sir."

Around 7PM, Castle got up to leave. "I want to get started on the gala, so if there is nothing else tonight, I will take my leave and let you and the boys continue."

"I get it. You like the fun stuff, playing cop is fun except for the paperwork. Hey Ryan, Espo, Castle does not want to do paperwork." Ryan and Esposito grumbled. Still, they did not mind. It would be a relatively early night. With the three of them, the paperwork would be finished in no time. Besides, Castle had never done post-matter paperwork and it would just take too much time to teach him now. All the Detectives with Badges joined in unison, "Nite Castle."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter Three. I tried to get back to the main thrust of the story but I have included hints, bits and pieces of things I may use for this story or future ones. There are hints to where this takes place in regard to the season 3 story line. I have taken some things out of context from the TV series, but I think they fit in here. The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

**Thank you all for following and reviewing the story so far. I read all comments and appreciate them, good or bad. Helps me get better. Please continue let me know your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent. **

The next day, Castle set to work to organize the gala. First he had to choose a date. He wanted it to be before the season ended, but at a time when Johanna Beckett's Law School colleagues and students could attend. Given that parameter, it also had to be before finals. It couldn't be after finals because that is when summer jobs and studying for the bar exam started. That left a very narrow window to hold the event.

Castle wanted it on a Thursday or Friday. That way, the guests could stay late and not worry about work the next day. If it were on a Thursday, then the guests could plan ahead and take Friday off. If on a Friday, the weekend followed. That narrowed the time even further. Luckily, the law school had 10 days between the end of classes and finals. That left the students and faculty a few days for the gala and plenty of time to study for finals.

Ok, the date and time was set. Now where to have it. Castle wanted a big place. It did not have to be fancy, but it should be comfortable to move around, have a big dance floor, room for a band. It needed some kitchen facilities and should be near parking and mass transit. He called a number of hotels and other venues. All were booked or could not accommodate his needs. A week had passed and he still did not have a place to hold the gala.

"Ah, my two favorite red heads," he called one day after coming home early. Martha and Alexis were looking over plans for a space on the kitchen island. "Have you found a place for the 'Martha Rodgers School' yet?"

"This is promising, Richard, come over and look with us." Martha answered. The space was in an old industrial building in Tribeca. It was near the exit to the Holland Tunnel and the A,C, and E line ran only three blocks from the building. There was a two story space in the middle with offices/rooms surrounding on all sides. The rooms varied in size from 100 square feet to 350 square feet. "The space is excellent although I do not think I need all of it. I like the large space in the middle. It is big enough for a small theater. We can convert some of the rooms in the back for a storage space, put a stage on one end and seats in the other. It can double as a large lecture hall."

Castle liked it. "Will the landlord do fit up for the rooms and space?"

"Well, he said no," Martha answered, "however he will give me rent credits for work that I do that he can keep after the lease. Also, I have to guarantee him a 5 year lease, minium. The costs for what I want to do is large."

"Who would do the work and how long would it take?" Castle asked.

"I had a friend of mine who is an architect draw preliminary plans at a discount. He said that he knew builders and could have the work done within 4 weeks barring any problems from the city." Martha replied.

"Why are you asking all this Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I still cannot find a place for Johanna Beckett's Gala. Everything is booked or not what I want. I think with a little tweaking here or there, we can hold the Gala at the Martha Rodgers School, assuming it is ok with Martha Rodgers?"

Martha looked at her son," Well kiddo, it is ok with me, but what about the money?"

"Good thing I am a best selling author. Tomorrow I will call my business manager and arrange a no interest loan to the Martha Rodgers School to have it fitted up the way you want. In return, the School will allow me to hold one gala there a year for the term of the lease. In addition to no interest, each time a gala is held there, 10% of the loan amount will be forgiven as 'payment' to the school for use of the space."

Martha and Alexis smiled. "Sold," they said in unison.

Castle had his lawyers go over the legal details of the lease and the fit up costs. These were soon agreed upon and the work begun. Next, food and entertainment had to be arranged. At first, Castle hesitated about asking Beckett's high school friend, Madison Keller, he did date her for a short bit and Beckett did accuse of her murder. However, a week after the space was set, he heard Beckett say that she and Madison were going out on a date. While Castle's imagination took off, or rather landed in the gutter at the mention of these two going out on a 'date', he figured it was safe to hire Madison to cater the affair.

Keller was glad to hear from Castle. She reminded him that they never finished that diner at Rocco D'Spirito's and told him whenever he wanted she would arrange it. Castle was flattered and told her he just might take her up on it. When he asked her to consider catering the gala for Beckett's mother, Madison immediately said yes. Her restaurant would supply everything at no cost to the fund. Castle said he could not allow that, but Madison insisted. Not only was Kate Beckett her best friend in high school, but she loved Johanna and Jim Beckett too.

This was going to easy Castle thought. The day after that thought, trouble began. There was a spot on page six of the NY Ledger

BEST SELLING AUTHOR, RICHARD CASTLE HOSTING A BENEFIT IN HONOR OF HIS NIKKI HEAT MUSE.

_**It seems that Richard Castle is hosting a benefit in Honor of his Nikki Heat muse later this year. Apparently, "Mrs. Heat" was a civil rights lawyer who passed away a number of years ago under some what mysterious circumstances. This benefit will raise money to fund a scholarship for civil rights lawyers at "Mrs. Heat's Law School. Lots of big names are expected to attend and the list of goods and services to be auctioned off exciting, tasty and unique. **_

Beckett was not going to be happy about this_**.**_

Castle quickly called his contacts and the Ledger to see how they got this information. One of the staffers got a call from an alumna from Johanna Beckett's law school. There was a note in the Alumni Magazine about scholarship and gala. The paper was apologetic about the piece but could not print a retraction. They offered to donate something to the gala and Castle said he would let them know.

The day after the note was printed, Castle heard his doorbell ring at 7AM. At first he just wanted to ignore it but it rang, rang, rang and rang some more. "All right, all right. there better be a fire raging and you have come to tell me to evacuate." Castle opened the door.

"You bet there is a fire raging, but it is inside me and soon will engulf you!" It was Castle's agent, Paula Haas. She was in her workout clothes. "I was reading the morning paper just before I began my morning workout and what do I see.."

"Oh, page six." Castle interjected.

"Your damn right, page six. Why did you not tell me about this? This could be a public relations gold mine."

"That is the reason I did not tell you. It is for Johanna Beckett's legacy, not for me. It is a gift to Kate Beckett for her mother. It is not for me. I want to do something for Beckett after all she has done for me. It will make her happy and that will make me happy." Castle replied.

Paula stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. "Still not sleeping with her are you?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok. Look you need some professional help to promote this and keep it from becoming a media circus. Besides, I think I can get some big name donors to help."

"You will help me?" Castle looked surprised.

"Contrary to how I am portrayed by you and others, I am a practical person with a little sentimental streak. You are my best selling client and make me a lot of money. I want to keep you happy. We tried the bed and that wasn't a long term solution. Beckett makes you happy and is your inspiration for your best character to date. That makes money for you and me and that makes me happy. So, I will help you with this and you will concentrate more on the books. What have you got so far?"

For the next 4 hours, Castle and Paula talked. She took notes, made a few phone calls and made breakfast. They were about to review the list of potential sponsors again when Castle's phone rang. It was Beckett. She was at the scene of a murder of a recent immigrant from Syria. There were aspects to this case that she could not grasp and thought Castle might help. In addition to which, an agent from Home Land Security just showed up and was causing trouble.

"Ok, give me a half an hour and I will be there. Coffee?, ... ok, bye." Castle hung up. "Gotta go Paula, thanks."

"Ok Rick, talk to you later. I will show myself out."

This case engulfed both Castle and Beckett. It took up so much of their time it nearly killed them, literally. Beckett did not mention the page 6 note or even the gala for that matter. Castle spoke to Paula from time to time during the case and was reassured that things were moving along well.

After saving the city, Castle and Beckett had a quiet few days. Josh was away somewhere doing his medical thing. Castle arranged for Paula to meet with both Becketts and update them on the gala. They met at the loft. Castle had food and different coffees available for the group. All Flavor Country flavors and coffee fixings so each could fix the coffee the way they liked it. Castle had Kate's coffee ready as she walked in.

"What none for me," chided Paula.

"and none for me, not a good way to butter up the father" added Jim Beckett.

Castle and Kate both blushed. "Well, I didn't know you drank coffee Paula and Jim, I did not know how you take it."

Both Jim Beckett and Paula laughed. They found the mugs, fixed themselves a coffee the way they liked and partook of the variety of food. All then sat down around the dining room table. Paula began.

"The venue, date, and entertainment is set. Tickets have been printed. I have already gotten a large donor to pay for a two tables so that we can give tickets to those who cannot otherwise afford one. Gina knows somebody at Thomsen West and discussed this with them. They want to help."

"Thomsen West?" Beckett and Castle asked.

Jim Beckett answered, "Thomsen West is a large business book publisher. They are one of the two largest legal research providers, both on-line and book form. They also publish a number of official and unofficial court reporters and state statute books. The law school uses them and so does my firm. I will have to meet with their representative and thank them."

Paula continued,"Gina has gotten Black Pawn to buy a table. Since we are going to have eight at a table, that means we have 24 tickets to sell at reduced price or give away."

"Please thank everyone Paula for their generosity. My dad and I have talked about it and we would like at least half those tickets to go to law students from the school."

"Ok, I will discuss with the dean how the students should be chosen. In the meantime, I need a guest list from all you of those you want to invite."

They all gave Paula a list of people. The lists overlapped a little, especially Beckett's and Castle's. Of course everyone from the 12th was invited along with Lannie, and Perlmutter. Castle stole a glance at Beckett's list to see that Josh was there. Well of course he would be, why not. Still that bothered Castle.

Beckett saw Castle's list. Of course Gina was on it, she was his publisher and had the publishing house buy a table. Beckett knew that Castle had broken it off with Gina a while back. Still, it bothered her.

Paula saw the looks on both Beckett and Castle's face. She tried to break the sadness "I have had a request for tickets from a number of groups including the Metropolitan American Dance Theater. They want to give them out to some patrons. They have also donated a seasons pass. When I spoke to Ann Greene, the Executive Director, she wanted to thank you for helping with that matter two years ago."

"Paula did our surprise guests RSVP yes?" Castle asked.

"You mean the Mayor? He is coming" Paula replied.

"Not that one, the other one." Castle answered.

"You mean Judge Markaway? He is coming. He said that he will not sign any warrants that night for you Detective, nor grant any adjournments for you Mr. Beckett."

"The other one!" Both Becketts looked at Castle with quizzical expressions.

"OH, that one, Yes there coming." Paula laughed.

Both Becketts said, "Who?"

"Just a little surprise I have arranged for both of you." Castle said.

"Finally", Paula announced, " I have a list of items to auction off. They include a chance to attend a celebrity interview and ask a few questions with the entertainment editor of the NY Ledger, VIP tickets to NYPD, FDNY baseball game in Brooklyn at Cyclones ballpark, and Metropolitan American Dance season tickets."

"Paula, you forgot a signed first addition of my newest Nikki Heat and lunch with the author."

"Maybe I will bid on that." Beckett said.

"Detective Beckett!" Castle smiled, "No need to bid on that, when I can offer that to you free of charge."

"Did I really say that out loud?" Beckett mumbled as the red blush reached over her high cheeks.

"Yes you did," the group said in unison.

After everyone laughed, they heard the door open. In walked Martha and Alexis. "Oh hello everyone" Martha said. We will just put our bags down and go upstairs.

"Oh no Martha," Kate said. "We were just finishing, right?" She looked at everyone with the 'go with it look.'

"Oh yes," Paula said. "I will speak to you soon Richard and fill you in on more details. Good night all." All present said, "Good Night" as she left.

"Well we must be going" Kate Beckett said as she and her father got up to leave.

"Katherine, you cannot leave until you introduce me to this distinguished gentlemen." Martha said.

"Yes please Detective Beckett," Alexis added.

"Well, ladies, this distinguished gentlemen is my father, James Beckett."

"Oh Katie, call me Jim. And who might these beautiful women be?"

Castle proudly answered, "These are my two favorite redheads in the world, my mother, Martha Rodgers" as Castle pointed to her, "and my pride and joy, my daughter Alexis Castle." Alexis waived.

"I see Rick that we have some more things in common then I thought." Rick looked at him with a confused look, Jim smiled, "We are both proud of our daughters." Kate and Alexis looked at each other and both blushed.

"Well we have to be going," Kate said after she regained her composure.

"Nonsense Katherine. There are still cakes and coffee left. Tell Alexis and I what has been happening. You know, I am going to be the MC and Auctioneer at this gala."

They all sat around for another two hours talking, laughing and drinking coffee and other soft drinks. Finally Alexis got up to excuse herself to bed. All then got up to go.

"See you tomorrow Castle?"

"And why not?" he answered.

"Nite"

"Nite"

Roy Montgomery got all call that night. He recognized the voice on the other end of the line. "Roy, you know who this is?"

"Yes"

"Roy the powers that be are not happy about this gala. Stirs up to much curiosity about the events and encourages more investigation."

"If I try to stop this, you loose me as a control. I can handle Beckett. No one else has any information about the events." Montgomery replied.

"No promises." and the line went dead.

Roy Montgomery poured himself a stiff drink, addressed an envelope, put a file in it, stamped it and put the package in the draw in his desk with a lock.

**I already have the end written, just need to fill in one (maybe two more chapters about the Gala itself. I will try and have this story complete before the Season 6 premiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are hints to where this takes place in regard to the season 3 story line. I have taken some things out of context from the TV series, but I think they fit in here. The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar phobas. Please forgive me, I will continue to strive to do better. **

A week before the gala, everything was set, well... almost everything. The stove was not delivered to the school, the tables were not set because not everybody RSVP'd and one of the band members was sick. None of this concerned Roy Montgomery though. After the phone call he had with that well known voice without a name, Montgomery was concerned about safety. Of course safety for the Mayor. Luckily that was handled by a special unit of the NYPD. He was more concerned though about safety for the Becketts. The voice on the phone and the people behind it were after them. Montgomery took what precautions he could, had extra police patrols in the area and background searches on the help and band. Then he prayed.

Meanwhile, Beckett and Lannie were going shopping. They did want to wear their prom dresses, nor did they shop at Saks (the sales people were on commission). Men had it easy, they could buy a tuxedo or rent one. And they could use it over and over again. Beckett had the beautiful red dress she had worn with Castle for their first undercover assignment, two years earlier. It survived her apartment being blown up and it still fit. Beckett was very proud of that fact. But she could not wear that. People would talk. Normally she would not care, but she really wanted to look good for ,,, Castle? no, Josh, yeah Josh. She had the dress she wore for date with Mr. July of the FDNY. No, that was good for a date, but not the gala. What to do?

"Kate, what are we going to do? Everything is too expensive, too gaudy, or too used."

"We can't ask Castle to buy dresses again..., " Beckett stopped, bit her lip and smiled, " or maybe we can." She took out her cell phone and called Martha Rodgers. "Hi, Martha, its Kate. Oh fine, my friend Lannie and I are out looking for dresses for the gala and we cannot seem to find anything... you will? We couldn't impose... well thank you, we will meet you there and please do not tell your son."

"Well girlfriend?" Lannie asked.

"Castle's mother is going to meet us at a costume designer she knows. Says she has many gala dresses used as props for various soap operas. If we find one we like, the designer can customize and tailor it for us at a fraction of the cost of anything new. In essence we will have a one of a kind original."

Two hours after meeting Martha Rodgers at her friends, both Lannie and Beckett had new/old originals. They would pick them up the day before the gala. Accesorizing was easy once the dresses were settled upon. Martha was pleased that she could help. She felt like she was out with her daughters helping them pick prom dresses. It was a good feeling.

The day of the gala arrived. Beckett left early with Lannie to get hair and makeup done. The plan was that she would meet Josh at her apartment and go to the gala. Her father would meet them there. After coming out of the shower, Beckett found a message on her answering machine. It was a nurse speaking for Josh. There were complications in a procedure he was doing and he could not pick her up. He would try to meet her at the gala.

"Dad hi, ... just got a message from Josh. He will not be able to pick me up. Why don't I come and pick you up and we can go together? Good see you soon." When she arrived at her father's apartment, he was having trouble tying his bow tie. Kate helped him. It was after that he got a good look at her. "Wow, you look magnificent. You will be the belle of the gala."

"Thanks Dad, but I think you are biased." Kate smiled.

"Katie, I may be a little biased, but still, as an officer of the court, I can say under oath that you will have your dance card filled. I do not think your mother ever looked any better. If she were here now, she would say the same thing."

"Come on Dad, we will be late."

Jim Beckett was driving. He was taking Broadway down to the gala. As they approached 72nd Street, Kate said, "Turn here and go down 11th Avenue."

"Why/"

"A short cut a friend told me about. Broadway between 72nd and 33rd can be very slow and crowded." Beckett answered.

Jim Beckett did as he was told. The ride was quick and easy. He actually thought they may make it on time. Just a few blocks away, the traffic was stopped. The police were out and they had to take a detour which delayed their arrival by about 30 minutes. There was valet parking so both could get out right at the entrance.

There was no red carpet by design. A few 12th precinct uniforms were at the door to control the group of photographers that had gathered around. Paula had put a note in the NY Ledger after that first one which confirmed the gala as a benefit for a law school scholarship. The note asked that donations be sent to Castle's business manager. Any papparazzi who wanted pictures could have them but outside the event. After this notice, the gala almost became a non-event because so much information was given out. By the time the Becketts arrived, the photogs got pictures of the high profile people.

Inside however, there were photographers and videographers. These people were hired by Paula and had been throughly vetted for their work and discretion. Castle, Paula and Gina wanted plenty of pictures and video for themselves, their guests and for future galas, but wanted to control the distribution of same. In this way they could.

The uniform at the door had to do a double take to recognize the 12th's best homicide detective.

"Beckett, wow, you look quite different, if you did not have on the 4 inch heels, I probably would not have recognized you."

Beckett laughed. "Thanks. Dad, this is Office Leroy Trager. We all call him 'LT' because he is as good a tackling as the more well known, LT. LT, this is my father, Jim Beckett."

"Please to meet you sir."

Kate asked, "Do you know what is going on a few blocks over. We hit traffic there."

"I do not know. We were given strict orders to stay here till our shift was over. I think the uniforms from the 1st handled that call. Have a great time."

"Thank you officer Trager." Jim Beckett replied.

"Can we get you anything?" Kate asked.

"No thank you, they bring out coffee and some food from time to time. That is enough."

"OK then."

The Becketts walked into the building. The space was set up somewhat like a Roman villa. There was wide passageway from the door to a point about 25 feet in. Along one of the walls in big letters were hung "_The Martha Rodgers School and Theatre_" Martha's picture hung underneath the name. There were spaces for other pictures to be hung, but none were there yet.

"Maybe for benefactors, " Jim Beckett offered.

"Could be for well known graduates" Kate added.

At the end of the passageway was a large picture of Chet Palaburn. Underneath read,

'As much to the Emperors, Kings, Popes and Nobles, who have supported the Theatre Arts throughout the ages, so too do we owe thanks to Chet Palaburn, the guiding light of this School.'

"Wow, I think Chet would be flattered to be put in such high company." Jim commented.

Kate smiled. "Yes he would. Even with my detective skills, it is hard to know who came up with that line, Castle or Martha."

Rooms were on either side of the picture stretching as down either side. There was a stair case to the left. Castle had mentioned that they had two floors. On the opposite wall from the picture was an LED screen for announcement purposes and a short way down the hall was a large glass display case, kind of like many high schools have. Given Martha's ability, it was sure to be filled soon with awards.

Just then Lannie Parish walked out the large two wooden doors. Each side had a carving of the different faces of the Roman God Janus. "Girl! You look great!. Who is your handsome escort?"

"Lannie, this is my Dad, Jim Beckett. Dad, this is one of the top ME's in the city and my closest friend, Lannie Parrish. The patient Josh was working on had complications. He hopes to make it later."

"Well his loss. Mr. Beckett, may I escort you in?"

"Only if you call me Jim and it if it is ok with Katie? Ok?"

"Ok with me. Dad, just be sure to stretch though before you dance with Lannie. She has been known to wear two or three men out when she gets started on the dance floor. Where is the ladies room?"

"Down the hall on the right." Beckett heard Lannie say to her dad as they walked away, "Don't worry Jim, if you start to ache, I have just the prescription in my bag."

In the Ladies Room, Kate took a deep breath. This was terrifying for her. She could never understand why it was easier for her to be in a gun battle or chase crooks down crowded streets or review horrific crime scenes then to be in a room full of people dressed to the hilt. _Take some deep breathes, Kate. This is for your mother. You can do it. "Life never delivers anything we can't handle" she remembered her mother saying. It would be much easier if you were here Mom. You would have my back. It would be much easier if I could be with Castle all night. Did I just say Castle?_

Kate walked to the great wooden doors, said a silent prayer and walked in. What greeted her took her breath away. The area she walked into was equivalent to an atrium in a Roman home. Lining the wall behind her and on either side were columns with Ionic style capitals. _Those Art History classes and frequent trips to the MET in the city really paid off. Thanks again Mom_. There were doors to the outer corridors on those sides. In front was a stage.

As Beckett looked around the rooms, she felt a little disoriented. The stage did not line the entire back wall as she thought it should. It was shorter on both ends. As her brain started to adjust to this unusual design she also noticed the balcony up top was not perfectly aligned. The back was narrower and widened out as it got closer to the stage. The columns followed this slight curve and that is what made her feel disoriented at first. Normal Greek architecture liked straight lines and proper geometric shapes. Roman architecture was a little bit more daring. Kate bit her lower lip as she realized that this set up gave the appearance of an amphitheater, larger at back and curved toward the stage. Very clever.

There were no seats in the atrium now. Tables were set up following the curvature of the columns which left a large space in the middle for dancing. People were milling about, talking, laughing and listening to the band. There were two bars set up diagonally across from each other. Four, approximately 54 inch flat screens were at each corner (curve?) of the room. Three of them had pictures with descriptions of items for the auction. The screen at stage left had a picture of Johanna Beckett on it. It was one taken the day of her graduation from law school. Kate's eyes started to mist.

A voice calling her broke her out of her thoughts. "Kate? What are you doing here? Not with Castle anymore? On the circuit by yourself now?"

"Pardon me?" Beckett's attention was turned to a brunette walking toward her in a dark blue dress. Her chest was very visible, although tastefully done.

"Ruthie, Ruthie Liberman. We met at the Metropolitan American Dance Theater gala a few years back. Are you here by yourself, or with someone? If you are by yourself, don't worry, I know a few people here and will introduce you around."

"I uh, ..."

"Oh, here is my friend Channey, Channey this is Kate."

"Hi, Nice to meet you." _after market nose Channey Kate remembered._

"Nice to meet you. Ruthie, looks like most of the men here came with someone. Not going to be as easy as some of the other galas. Oh look, there is an older man. Looks very distinguished. Hair slightly gray but not overpowering. OOO, he is coming this way." Ruthie and Kate turned to look.

"I know this man." Kate said.

"Is he available? What does he do?" Ruthie and Channey asked together.

"He is a lawyer and you would have to ask him if he is available. His name is James Beckett" Kate answered.

"I will, but I hear he is a wild one." It was all she could do to hold her laughter. Her father is a good sport and would play along. Maybe even have some fun. Kate was sure he would hear from him later.

"Katie, where have you been?"

"Talking to Ruthie and Channey here, Jim." Kate gave her father a mischievous look. He knew something was up because she had only ever addressed him by his name a handful of times before. Most often when she was angry at him.

"Oh, please to meet you Ruthie, Channey."

"Pleased to meet you Jim." the ladies said in sync.

Ruthie asked, "How do you know Kate?"

The Becketts looked at each other. Kate nodded at her father with the go ahead.

"She is my daughter."

Both Ruthie and Channey went slack jawed.

Before they could say anything, the group heard another voice coming toward them.

"Detective Beckett, good to see you again."

"And you too Mr. Mayor."

"Have you been able to take Castle at poker yet?"

"Not yet your Honor, but I am still trying. May I introduce you to my father, Jim Beckett?"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Beckett. Did you teach your daughter how to play poker so well?"

"Pleased to meet you too sir. No, that was my wife Johanna. She had a knack for cards. The only one who could keep up with her was Katie."

"I can tell by that picture of her she was a beautiful woman. I bet it does not do her justice though." the Mayor said.

"No it does not." both Becketts said at the same time.

"Mr. Mayor, this is Ruthie and Channey."

"Ladies you all look breathtaking tonight. Have a great time. Please excuse me." and the Mayor took off.

Ruthie and Channey still could not speak. Another voice called out to them. This time it was a female voice.

"Katherine, wonderful to see you. We thought something happened to you." Martha said as she gave Kate a big hug. "Oh, who is this handsome gentleman."

"We hit some traffic. Martha, this is my father, Jim Beckett. Dad, this is Martha Rodgers, Rick's mother."

"Pleased to meet you Martha. You have a magnificent place here. Thank you for letting us use it." Jim said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Come, let these young people talk. Let me give you the personal tour and then we can get our place cards and get this show on the road." Martha took Jim Beckett's arm and lead him away.

"Is that really Martha Rodgers, the actor from Temptation Lane? Is she really Rick Castle's mother?" Channey asked breathlessly.

"Yes and Yes." Kate answered.

"Detective Beckett, you look amazing. Have you seen my Dad yet?"

Beckett gave Alexis a big hug. "No, not yet."

"Oh, I see your busy, I will tell him you're here."

"Thank you Alexis."

It was Ruthie's turn to ask, "Who was that?"

"Castle's daughter."

"How do you know all of them?"

"Castle is my work partner." Kate replied.

"Let's go Ruthie," Channey said. "We have to tell all the other girls on the register that Castle is off the market."

"You're right" Ruthie agreed.

"Why do you say that?" Beckett asked.

"Well girlfriend, when a guy like Richard Castle, introduces you to his mother and daughter, the two most important people in his life, people he works very hard at to keep out of the lime light; works with you and puts on a gala for your mother he is not doing it for the publicity. The added fact that both his mother and daughter seem to like you very much will, if it has not done so already, cement the fact that now you too are one of the most important people in his life. Good Luck." Then both Ruthie and Channey walked away.

Kate was dumbstruck. What did they mean? They laid out a very convincing case. All the evidence added up but could Castle feel that way? She really, really liked Josh. Still the thought of Castle made her feel...

"Extraordinary" Castle said as he walked toward Beckett. When Alexis told him that she was here, it took less then a minute to find her in the crowd. She looked magnificent in maroon dress, that was a little more to the purple then the pink. The top of the dress had wide shoulder strips that overlapped her chest and came down in a 'V'. There was enough skin to show off her long neck and hint at her beautiful form underneath. The dress had a slit through which her gorgeous legs could show. The shoes were bege. Her hair was done up, pulled back, but not too tight so it looked more natural. There were strands that just covered her ear. She wore a gold bracelet and had a small handbag.

She turned to see him. He looked sophistically handsome in his Armani Tux. The broad shoulders were squared off and his shoes shinned. Her stomached flipped at the sight of him.

Castle came close, gave her a hug and light kiss on the cheek. He whispered, "You still smell like cherries." He then backed away a bit and asked coyly. "Where is are your badge and gun?"

"Close by so don't get any ideas." she said as she twirled the stands of her hair. "This is unbelievable."

"Where is Josh?"

"His patient had complications. He may be here later."

"I see your father is being well attended too. His he having a good time?"

"Yes, I think is a bit overwhelmed with all the attention. Castle, this means so much to us. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now would you like a drink or a dance?"

"Castle, no one is dancing."

"I think they were waiting for the guests of honor to start. May I have this dance?"

"Yeah."

Kate put her arm in Rick's and they walked to the dance floor.

**I was going to try and finish the first half of the gala in this chapter but I got carried away with the descriptions. Writers prerogative. My goal is still to finish the story before season 6 starts. I have the ending done, just need to finish the first half of the gala. Thank you all for following and reviewing the story so far. I read all comments and appreciate them, good or bad. Helps me get better. Please continue let me know your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent. **.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Chapter Four. I have also incorporated some things from the real life of the actors, e.g. a song from Stana Katic's music play list. I suggest you Google Buika- Falsa Moneda and listen to it. Very nice. Stana has good taste. **

**The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

As they were walking toward the dance floor, Castle nodded to the band leader. She was a woman Rick had heard one night, a few years back when he was out late doing some "research." Buika's music he thought was a mixture of Jazz, R&B with a Spanish base. It was quiet, soothing, yet with a beat that could be danced too.

When the music started, Castle took hold of Beckett. He put his hand firmly on her back and lightly took her other hand as she held her small purse. He was in charge and she was going to let him be. Beckett recognized the song almost immediately and gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know this is one of my favorite songs? Were you in my draws again?"

"It's uncanny how many things you say that can be construed as inappropriate."

Kate's expression was one of shock, "I can't help it if you put words in my mouth."

Now it was Castle's turn to look shocked. "See, there you go again." As he said that, he pulled Beckett just a little closer. The music was warm and he felt her body move even closer to him as the sounds washed over them. All present watched as the pair floated around the dance floor. Neither of them though were self-conscious about the people watching.

They had not been this close since their first "kiss." Both of them turned their thoughts to that night and what they felt. The feeling one of surprise, delight, peace, lust, comfort, security, passion, love?

_How could this be?_ Beckett thought. What was it about Castle? He was childish, did not listen to orders, liked to touch things and explore places he was told not to go. He made up wild, crazy stories that made no sense. He was a playboy or at least had appeared to be. Admittedly he was ruggedly handsome, but still, not so much as Sorenson, Demming or up in this man's arms was like no other feeling in the world. She had never felt this good, this safe, this excited, with any other man.

_How could this be?_ Castle thought. What was it about Beckett? She was the most, maddening, challenging, frustrating person he had ever met. She had walls, strong walls built by sadness and loss. Extremely thick walls, built up over many years. He could tell that many men tried to breach these walls, had tried to get in, but for one reason or another they could not. He did not have the key, however he knew that the walls were not impregnable. For Castle had, over time, scratched and clawed at the walls. Bloodied though his hands were, he had made progress. At times, Beckett should him the progress he had made, small hints, actions or words which removed one more brick in the wall.

Progress was frustrating slow. Sometimes two steps forward, one step back. Why did he keep trying? She was beautiful. Gorgeous eyes that glowed hazel to green in the sun. Long, Long legs, and a voice that could sooth, command or excite anyone and everyone. Beckett's smile would melt a glacier, and could ease a child's pain from a fall or scrape. Her laughter could feed a starving man's soul. Kate Beckett was remarkable. But she was with Josh.

As the music ended, the guests clapped for Castle and Beckett. Kate found that she was resting her head on Castle's shoulder. She could feel his heart beating strong and fast. Castle became acutely aware of the Kate's soft, silky skin as his cheek was touching hers. They heard Paula ask that everyone find their tables as dinner was about to begin. Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

"Castle, I do not know where I am sitting?"

"You are with me, the boys, Jenny, Lannie, the Captain and his wife."

Kate saw there was one extra chair. That was for Josh.

"But what about my father. He does not know many people here. He can take Josh's chair."

While Castle would have loved that, he thought Kate's father would enjoy his table more. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you and your father."

Castle searched the room for Jim Beckett. He found him and brought him to his table. At the table were Martha, Alexis, Paula, the Dean of the Law school and Judge Markaway and his wife. The last seat, between Jim Beckett and Martha was empty.

Just then Kate heard a well known, widely recognizable voice. "Beckett, Kate, Detective?. I thought it was you. You did great work on the Cannel case. I think that is my seat." The whole table turned around to see Joe Torre walking toward them. Both Becketts had that same look of wonderment and awe when Torre came to the table.

"Good to see you Skipper. Didn't think you were going to make it."

"I am sorry about that. Now that I am at MLB headquarters I put in more time then when I was a manager. Good to see you again Martha."

"Same to you Joe. You may recognize my granddaughter, Alexis from all the pictures Richard must have shown you. And this handsome gentlemen is Jim Beckett, it is his wife and Detective Beckett's mother that we are honoring tonight."

"Pleased to meet you sir. You have a remarkable daughter."

"Thank you." was all Jim Beckett could muster.

The rest of the table introduced themselves to Joe Torre. As Torre sat down Jim Beckett turned to his daughter and smiled. He turned back and the whole table became deep in conversation,

Beckett and Castle walked back to their table. Kate turned to Castle. He could see that she was pouting. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like that."

"I wanted to sit next to Joe Frikin Torre." Kate wined. Then she giggled and gave Castle a kiss on the cheek.

While sliced sirloin with tomatoes and garlic was served to everyone, and a grilled vegetable antipasti was put on each table, family style, a small round extension was put forth from the stage about 10 feet. All four LED's lighted up with a picture of the podium on the extension. Castle got up to speak.

"This gala would not be possible but for the work of a small army of people including the cooks, wait staff, bar staff, security and maintenance people. There are too many to name but thank you all. I would like to give special thanks to the leaders of this group which include my agent, Paula Haas. She is the Five Star General who has led this whole thing. To Madison Keller, a friend of all the Becketts forever. Her and her staff have prepared this fabulous meal for us. To the band who is entertaining us to all the people and groups and individuals who have sponsored this event and donated to our auction. Most of all to you, our guests. It is you, just be being here, who are honoring the amazing woman that Johanna Beckett will help perpetuate her good works. Thank you."

During the applause that followed, Kate looked at Castle's picture on the screen. He really was ruggedly handsome she thought, or maybe it was the tears in her eyes clouding her perception.

Castle continued, "Now if I do not turn it over to the MC and auctioneer for the evening, I will never here the end of it" ripple of laughter, "star of stage and screen... and my mother, Martha Rodgers." Applause.

Martha came to the stage. She looked spectacular and felt great. Martha had not felt this good, this excited for years. It was not just that she was stage again performing, but that she was aiding Katherine whom she was very fond of and her son. At times she still had guilt pains about not being able to provide him with a father figure and then having to move in with him when the no-good-for-nothing ex-husband took her life savings. She could at least pay him back with her services. She could not be more proud of him.

"Thank you Richard. You all should know that as much as this was a group effort, the inspiration for this and the real driving force of the group was my son, Richard." A loud round of applause grew and would not stop until Castle got up and waived. Jim Beckett got up and shook Castle's hand. Kate got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Out of eyesight of all, she also took his hand and gave it a long squeeze.

"Enjoy the appetizers. While the main course is being served, some people will let us know how the money is to be used and then we will learn about the woman Johanna Beckett was by the two people who knew her best." Martha smiled and sat down.

Beckett knew that she was going to be asked to speak about her mother. Castle coached her as best he could, but now that the time was near, she started to shake. Castle saw this, grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You can do this. I am here. I have your back, always."

He did have her back, ever since the first time she met him. Throughout all the teasing, frustrating things Castle did, she never once doubted that he had and would always have her back. Josh did help rescue them from the freezer. He did come back for her and that was encouraging. But it was really just an isolated incident. Castle has been consistent since the day they met.

The first course was very good, but Kate barely noticed. She ate in silence while this internal discussion, debate, went on inside her. Once Castle asked if she were ok and she said, "Fine, just reviewing my talk." _Could she do this? She had to, for her mother, for her father, for Castle?_

Beckett did not hear the law school dean talk about her mother, nor how the money would be used to give scholarships and other financial aid to students who pledged to give their first two-three years out of school to legal aid and other programs to help those who could not afford legal services in the fields of civil rights, children's rights and family law. She was jolted out of her thoughts by two things.

First she caught a glimpse of her mother on the screen in front of her. Concurrently she heard her father begin.

"I came to New York City at the tail end of the 60's. I went to a small college in Ohio and like so many of my class mates, I wanted to get out of the small town, Midwest environs and see the world. Some of my mates decided to see the world by joining the armed forces, some were forced to see the world that way. Luckily, my grades and test scores earned me entrance to law school here. Growing up, I spent summers away at various relatives all over the Midwest so being on my own was not as daunting to me as could have been. The city was mysterious and hard to figure out at first, but I muddled my way through the first year in law school. My grades and work were good enough to get me on the Moot Court Board.

"Part of my job on the board was to prepare fact patterns and judge the first year students work. One day I was before the oral arguments, I was in the mock court room studying and one of the 1L's came in. She asked if she could practice her oral argument. I told her that I might be a judge so she could not do it while I was present. She sat down to wait. I thought well I can wait too and continued my work. After a while she started to fidget, small things that no one would normally notice, but there being just the two of us, I did notice. She looked nervous and yet determined to stick it out and then practice when I was gone. I admired her tenacity, and I was getting hungry so I left.

"Almost three hours later I came back and this woman was still there. She sounded a little hoarse and I gather she was practicing until she got it perfect. It was a matter or pride to her. I let her practice. Three days later, when I was one of her judges, I learned that her name was Johanna Houghton, from Brooklyn, NY.

"At first her performance was rigid, but when she came to the facts of the case, she became impassioned, as an advocate should when arguing for their client. At the end of the year, she had the second highest overall score for all the first year students and was invited to be on the Board. She accepted.

"In my third year, Johanna's second, we worked together on the fact pattern and judging. There was some late nights 'discussing' the cases we needed, their meaning and how to proceed. Normally there was a two judge panel, but after Johanna's first judging stint, any time she was judging, we had three so there would not be a deadlock. We had fun on the board together. When I was studying for the NY Bar, Johanna helped me with one subject. I found that her insights may the material click for me in a way I could not do myself. I also had fun with her. I asked her to help me study from then on and she did.

We would meet at the library or a conference room at the school in the summer. I always had coffee. I did not think Johanna was a coffee drinker but one day she asked for a sip. When I got the cup back, it was empty. From that day on, I always brought her, her own, extra large cup.

Well, I passed the bar and started to work. Being a former moot court board member I was asked to come and judge at the school. I was very busy and was not going to do it, but then I saw a $5 dollar gift card to a coffee shop in my invitation. I did just that year on a panel with Johanna. There were three judges on that panel and of course her judgment was opposite of mine and the other panelist. There was no convincing her of our position. We were about to leave, 2-1 but Johanna locked the door, set an hour glass on the table and said, "Give me one more hour. If at the end, you still hold your positions, I will agree." At the end of the hour, the decision was 3-0 upholding Johanna's position.

"Johanna graduated and passed the bar. I had another friend in her class and she invited me to celebrate with all of them. At the club, all of the graduates had jobs except Johanna. When I asked my friend why, she said, 'Johanna wants to work civil rights. None of the firms does it or is willing to pay someone to do it pro-bono for others.' At that time, my firm was interested in doing pro-bono as a way to get noticed and hopefully draw in more paying, civil minded clients. However the budget for a lawyer was limited to one. The salary was also only 70% of what normal graduates were being paid at the firm. When I mentioned this to Johanna, she jumped at the chance to take the job. I was pleased because I know she would do well and was glad to have a chance to work with her again.

"Johanna knew I was a avid baseball fan. She was a causal observer at best, but her father, Karl, was a life long baseball fan. He was at first a Brooklyn Dodger fan, but when they left and the Mets came to town, he was a die-hard Mets fan. Johanna got tickets to a playoff game at Shea Stadium in 1973 and the three of us went. I had a great time and got along well with Karl. He must have said something to Johanna because the next weekend, I was invited for a Sunday brunch. Johanna made it and it was amazing.

"Well we continued to see each other. During the next year, this friendship spark ignited and two years later we were married. Johanna continued to do the pro-bono work for the firm. It brought great attention the lawyers and the firm grew. Eventually another pro-bono lawyer was hired. When Katie was born, Johanna took a year's leave of absence. She thought about not returning and staying with Katie, but the department, 'her' department was floundering. It was agreed that a paralegal and another attorney would be hired so Johanna could apportion her time between the firm and Katie.

"It worked out fine. As Katie grew, I was worried that the girls would gang up on me. I think that as soon as Katie was old enough to walk, talk, speak and think for herself, Johanna saw that she had inherited Johanna's determination to make people see things her way. At that point, I was a partner in the firm and was used to having things done my way. As is normal, Katie and I did not always agree on things, especially boys," laughter from the guests. Castle turned to Kate and saw her blush. "Katie and I had some spirted discussions and that is when Johanna turned to her judicial temperament. Johanna's decisions were Solomon like and if the situation did not need a decision, but some smoothing over, Johanna's words and voice acted like the prophets and would always diffuse any tension.

"After Johanna was gone, I could not handle the work or life. I'd lost my colleague, lover and best friend. There was no one to mediate between me and Katie. I wanted to lash out, strike at every person and everything thing for what was done to me. I was rational enough to know that violence did not solve anything, but I still needed to escape. That is when the bottle became my best friend, or so I thought.

"For close to a year and a half, I was lost in a sea of alcohol. Any would do. Thankfully Katie grew up fast, recognized my problem and issues. She was beside me for that long recovery process. At times, when I was half in, half out of the alcohol, I could swear that Johanna was by me through Katie.

"Katie had many of Johanna's colleagues and people that she helped come to have coffee and tea with us. Gradually, through the alcoholic fog, I saw that Johanna still lived in these people and especially Katie. At that moment I worked to get my addiction under control. I became "Of-counsel" the firm so that I could spend more time with the pro-bono department. To this day I enjoy that work the most because it keeps me close to Johanna.

"For those of you who never met Johanna, you can see her brains, charm, kindness, perseverance and beauty in my Katie. She is only 10% me, the rest is all Johanna. Through this scholarship and funding, her work will continue to help people all over the city. Thank you all for contributing to this work.

There was a loud applause. Martha came out to shake Jim Beckett's hand and Kate came up to the podium to give her father a hug. She went down with him to his seat and kissed him. It was her turn next.

**When I am in the zone writing, I forget long this is becoming. Still, I think all this detail is important. I am not finished telling the story yet, but will try to get it all done and posted before season 6 begins tomorrow at 10PM/9PM Central. Thank you all for following and reviewing the story so far. I read all comments and appreciate them, good or bad. Helps me get better. Please continue let me know your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter Six. It is somewhat shorter then the previous chapters. I want to post this so I will have time later to review the last chapter and then watch as Season 6 unfolds tonight. After I posted the previous chapter, I found that I left something out, that I wanted to have before Beckett came to the podium. The beauty of writing is that you can always change, something, or add it in the next chapter as if it were supposed to happen that way. **

**The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

As Paula was watching Kate walk her father back to his seat, she realized that two video tributes she received who fit in nicely here. Previously she had enlisted Captain Montgomery to make the introduction to the videos. Quickly she ran to him and told him it was time. He smiled and took to the stage. Beckett was up and approaching the podium when she saw Montgomery there.

"Sit and relax Beckett" he said. She gave him a puzzled look. "That's an order." Kate sat back down next to her father.

"Good evening all. I am Roy Montgomery, Captain of the 12th Precinct and Detective Beckett's boss. Even though I am her boss, I only use that term when I really, really want her to do something. I actually consider myself her teacher. Well, maybe I was when she first came to the 12th but very soon after, she became a team leader, then my best detective and now a valuable colleague."

Beckett looked down, slightly embarrassed at all this praise. Her father though, had the biggest smile. He leaned to Kate and said, "I could not be prouder and I know your mother would feel the same."

Montgomery continued, "We are here to honor the legacy of Johanna Beckett. The thing about legacies is that to be most effective, they have to live and grow. Johanna Beckett's words, deeds, her memories inspire and guide us. But her greatest legacy is her daughter. She carries on her mother's works and has real life impact on people today, the way her mother had, those many years ago. There are two people who could not be here tonight, but wanted to say some words about Detective Beckett and about how she impacted their lives and brought them justice as Johanna Beckett did in her life. Please turn your attention to the screens."

Beckett could not imagine who these people could be. She had to date closed hundreds of cases and remembered each one, but still could not believe anyone would do this for her.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Susan Delgado. About a year and a half ago, my mother, Joanne Delgado was brutally murdered. When I found out, I was by myself. Grief, shock, anger clutched at my heart and soul. More devastating though was the guilt, guilt at not being there. Maybe I could have saved her, scared off the attacker. When I met Detective Beckett at the scene, she was very calming. We talked for a while, about the case and then about my mother and me. The way she talked, I could gather that her words were not just some script, but sincere and genuine. Detective Beckett knew I felt and when she said she would find justice for my mother and some closure for me. I believed her. I was actually able to sleep that night without the use of any medications the doctor left for me.

"When they caught the murderer, Detective Beckett came to my house to tell me personally. She gave me my mother's locket with her and my picture in it. I did not know how the detective knew, but this locket went a long way to easing my pain. While I was happy that the murderer was caught, I was also nervous. I had read stories of murderers going free because of technicalities and sloppy police work. However when I got the call from the District Attorney's office telling me there would be no trial, that the murderer confessed. I asked 'Why?' She told me that Detective Beckett had done such a good job that the case was as good as it could get and the criminal and his attorney knew it.

"Thankfully the group of people whose parents are killed are a very small group. A group that no one talks about or advertises. Still, I am sure that each member of the group wishes that they could talk to others in the group to share feelings that no one but a member of the group can relate to. I am so thankful that Detective Beckett was assigned to my mother's case. Not only did she catch the murderer but her empathy and caring toward me and for me was extraordinary. Not until recently did I find out that she is part of this group. I can never fully repay her for the help in my healing process that she brought, but I have pledged $10,000 toward the scholarship fund as just a small token of my everlasting gratitude. I am proud to have met Kate and call her my friend"

There was a loud round of applause. After a few minutes, another face appeared on the screens,

"Hello all, my name is Penny Marchand. Detective Beckett was assigned to my mother's murder close to two years ago. From the moment I met her, I knew that Detective Beckett would solve my mother's case. If you know about my mother, Vivian, you may laugh about my feeling that Detective Beckett. You may think, 'Oh, Penny is a psychic and she has this feeling.' To the contrary, my feeling came from the calm and caring way Detective Beckett talked to me. She instilled confidence in me that my mother's killer would be brought to justice. Her calm and meticulous review of the crime scene and the orders she gave to her team spoke to me of order and sense of purpose. She would not quit until justice was had for my mother.

"During the case, I did in fact have thoughts and visions of things related to my mother and Detective Beckett. I was hesitant at first to reveal these to her, but when I remember her caring way of talking to me, I knew Detective Beckett would listen to me and use what information I gave her in the most efficient way. When the killer was caught, I was shocked at who it was. I was afraid that such a well known and affluent woman would get away with it. That night, I had a dream. My mother came to me and told me not to worry, that Detective Beckett and her team built a solid case and that the killer would be punished. I was grateful and now have made peace with those traumatic events.

"A few months ago, I had a dream again with my mother. She told me about this gala and scholarship for Detective Beckett's mother. I had to do what I could so I also have made a donation to the scholarship fund. Please forgive me for this, but the dream was so vivid, I had to mention this here too. There will be extreme hardships and trials for you in the near future and going forward for a while. Some may even be life changing events. You will eventually come out of all of them stronger, closer to the ones whom you love and who love you. _That is because, life never delivers anything [you] can't handle. _Thank you Detective Beckett."

Both Becketts looked at each. There was at first disbelief in their eyes. That soon turned to wonderment and smiles. They both knew Johanna was with them. The applause brought them back to the present. Now it really was Kate's turn to speak. She took a deep breath and began.

"Thank you very much. Wow, those tributes. Wow. I am not very good at this, I am much better, one on one in a room with a two-way mirror, sitting across from someone, usually with my partner next to me." Beckett immediately thought of Castle, sitting next to her in the interrogation room, spinning wild stories, interrupting at odd times, breaking her train of thought and then sparking ideas that bring out the useful information that leads to solving the case. Her nervousness subsided and she continued.

"I never thought about being a 'Legacy' but maybe I am. I am both my mother and father. While I remember spending quality time with my father, I remember more time with my mother. My dad worked long hard hours. When he came home, he checked my homework, talked to me for a while, and then I went to sleep. Some weekends he, my mother and I would do normal family things, but many weekends he had to work.

"When I was young, I had my tonsils out. I was home from school and miserable. My mother took off a few days and we cuddle on my bed and watched Temptation Lane. One of my favorite characters was played by Martha Rodgers. When I met her the first time in person, I was in awe. My mother also loved her and if she were still alive, I believe they would get along famously.

"Even more then loving Temptation Lane, my mother loved her mysteries. She read all the time and all different authors, some of which have most graciously donated signed first editions for auction tonight. While I am rather reluctant to say this, given that his ego needs no more boosting, I still have to admit that Richard Castle was my mom's favorite out of all them. As I got older, I would sometimes take a Castle book and read it myself. I liked the idea of being able to share with my mother. We even went to a book signing once. Castle, my father was more into history and science fiction at that time, sorry. However he has read some of the Nikki Heat books and I am sure talk to you about certain chapters later." Jim Beckett gave Rick and noticed Rick turning bright red. He gave him a wink and a nod and the whole room laughed.

"There was one thing that was not in any of the Castle books, nor many of the other authors books about what happened after the guilty were caught. Most confessed or were killed in a blaze of Justice. My mother always found that a little unsatisfying. Unless you read Grisham or other lawyer stories, most people assumed the villains, if not killed or confessing, were found guilty at trial. Once in awhile, my mother found some procedural flaw in the police work or other agency work. If the criminal had gone to trial, she said they would get off. One time my mother and I had a heated discussion about this. Who cared if a small mistake was made? They were guilty and should be punished.

"My mother was taken aback a little. 'What about their civil rights' she asked. 'What about them?' I answered. My mother then gave me her 'sit down and listen look.'

"Do you believe in the constitution?" she asked me.

"Yes"

"Do you believe it applies to all US Citizens?"

"Yes"

"And one of the bedrock principles is that you are innocent until proven guilty."

"Yeah so."

"Well," my mother went on "if you believe in that principle then all people have those rights. It is too easy for the police and other law enforcement people to take short cuts to get the guilty. The problem is when those short cuts lead to the arrest of an innocent person. It could be you or me."

"But," I asked my mother, "most people the police catch are guilty. So how come you continue to defend many of them?"

"Katie, I defend them so that you and I can be safe. My defense is to continually keep law enforcement on their toes so that they follow the rules. Ultimately, if the police follow the rules, the guilty will go to jail. However, if they are not constantly reminded of the rules, they may play loose and we could eventually loose are freedoms. That is why I do what I do."

" Well I could not argue with that. When my mother was murdered, I changed from a lawyer to a police officer. True, I wanted to get justice for my mother, but I had two other driving forces that keep me moving to this day. I want to make sure that others are safe or when bad things happen, I want to make sure they get justice and closure. The other maybe more import driving force, is to make sure that when I and my team follow the rules so that when a confession comes, or when we arrest some criminal, they cannot use a technical violation to get free. I wear my Mom's ring around my neck all the time. It reminds me of her and her values. That is my legacy from my Mom. Mom, we miss you and love you."

The whole room got up and applauded. Jim Beckett went up on stage and hugged and kissed his daughter.

Martha got up to the podium. "I cannot top that, so I will just say that the main course is being served. After a short break, get out your wallets and check books because the auction will begin."

After an hour of dining on choice of entrees, from Miso Steak with Green Beans and baby potatoes or Broiled fish with Romesco sauce and couscous or Fettuccine with spicy sausage and broccoli rabe Martha got up to begin the auction. The tickets for FDNY and NYPD baseball game garnered spirited bidding, mostly from the Judges in the room, the season subscription to MADT was bought by Joe Torre. The rest of the items also went through three to four bidders till the highest won. Everybody was laughing and joking and having a good time.

Just before dessert was to come out, Martha auctioned off a First edition Nikki Heat book, to be costumed signed by her son. "And in addition, ladies and gentlemen, my son will also be happy to take the winner out to lunch." Ruthie, Channey, Lannie and Maddie all looked at Beckett. She gave them a "What?" They then assumed to was all right to bid on this. Castle looked at his mother with the "Not again look." but it was too late.

"$500 to our restauranteur, $1500 to the lady in blue, $1750 to her friend on the right, $1750 going once, going twice..." Lannie looked at Beckett. She could tell her friend wanted to bid, but couldn't. She looked at Javier who nodded in agreement with her thoughts.

"$2000" Lannie said.

"$2000 once, twice SOLD to Dr, Parrish."

"So, Dr. Parrish, I finally get to see you outside of work."

"Yes you do. I am looking forward to hearing of wildly in appropriate stories you cannot tell Alexis."

"There are many of those, it might spill into dinner."

Javier piped in, "Just watch yourself Castle, I love ya bro, but still can put you where no one will find you."

Castle gave look of mock horror and the whole table laughed. Dessert was brought out with coffee and all enjoyed. There was more dancing to come and both Castle and Beckett looked forward to that.

**Please forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have done my best with spell check and grammar check. but the programs are not infallible. I am solely responsible for any mistakes. I may or may not post the last chapter tonight. If I do, I will do so before 9:30PM EST so that all may read it and watch Season 6 start.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we all find out Beckett's answer which will color this story, here is the last Chapter. **ENJOY

**The Castle characters are not mine and their use, or the use of any other characters, living or dead, real or imaginary and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

Later, after more dancing, Martha Rodgers stepped up to the microphone again. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you have enjoyed the evening so far. All of you have been extremely generous to the Johanna Beckett Fund. However, we are not done so those of you who have bid and won on items, check your bank account balances and those of you who have not bid or won, get ready."

A rush of whispers and not so whispers, filled the air as the guests were getting ready to bid on some great items in round two. There were still private tours of city hall, conducted by the Mayor himself, more first edition books to be specifically signed to the highest bidder by the Castle's poker buddies, a private diner party at Madison's Keller' restaurant prepared by her award winning chef, for 10 and many other great items.

Martha was still in good voice, even though she had been the auctioneer from the beginning of the night. She loved to perform and this was a command performance in front of some very well known and influential people. The bidding was as lively as the first round and each winner was applauded by the entire group. There was no jealously or disappointment because all present knew that the money was going to a good cause.

"Again, thank you all for opening your wallets to this worthy cause. Only a few items left. This next one is a pair of tickets for the Mets, Yankees subway series at Citifield this year. While we take no sides here, our donor for this item, Mr. Joe Torre, will get the winner a pass to the locker room of the team of their choice for a short meet and greet before the game. We will have a special auctioneer for this item. Please welcome, Hizzoner, The Mayor of New York City."

The Mayor bounded to the stage. "Thank you Martha. Although I do have my preferences and strong opinions for my team as all New Yorkers do, in effort to stay away from partisan politics this time, those preferences and opinions will stay a secret for now, unless one of my staff leaks them." The guests laughed and gave the mayor a little applause. The bidding was especially lively for this item, even Jim Beckett placed a good size bid. "Ok we are at $2500, bid by the man wearing that Yankee cap, guess we know which locker room he wants to go to. Do I hear any more? Going once, going twice,..."

A shout from across the room, "$4000!" All eyes turned and saw a man just walking in the door with a motorcycle helmet in hand. Castles was standing with Beckett and her father. Each looked at the other then to the high bidder. Jim Beckett was surprised. He did not know who it was. Castle was also surprised, shocked and although he did not like it, jealous.

Kate Beckett was startled, also happy, excited, optimistic _(maybe this could work out), _and flattered_ (no boyfriend had ever done this for her before). _At the same time, she was nervous and apprehensive. The jumble of emotions made her dizzy. Kate reached for Josh, who had been making his way across the room, just as she thought she might fall.

"SOLD!", said the Mayor, "to the man with the motorcycle helmet." There was polite applause, not what you'd expect for the price. The loud and sudden appearance of this guest left the others feeling out of sorts. A buzz began to spread throughout the room, everyone trying to figure out what just happened.

Martha could feel the anxiousness in the room, like when an actor misses a line or a gymnast falls during a routine. "Thank you Mr. Mayor. Now we end the auction part of our evening with this..."

Castle, the Becketts and Josh did not hear Martha. Each was looking at the other, trying to figure out what to do, what to say. Jim Beckett saw the confusion in his daughter's eyes, as she was steadying herself. Katie was still grappling with the jumble of emotions. He reached out his hand to Josh and said, "Hi, I'm Jim Beckett, Katie's father."

This moved Kate to action. "Sorry, sorry. Dad, this is Dr. Joshua Davidson. He and I have been seeing each other for a while. Castle, you know Josh."

"Yes, glad you could make it." There was no emotion, no feeling, a total lack of anything in those words. It was as if they came from a machine.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Beckett," Josh said with his best bedside manner. "Good to see you again Castle." Castle thought he detected a smirk. "I had mentioned to some of my colleagues what a big night this was for me. I had my suit in my locker ready to come when the gunshot victims came in. Two. My team and I worked on them. When the father was stabilized, they sent him up to ICU. The daughter was in more serious shape. We lost her once, but restarted the heart. It will take some time for her to recover, but she will. I was going to go up to ICU with the second victim when she was ready, but the nurses and other doctors told me to get ready. They said I could still put in an appearance. So here I am."

"Where were the victims when they were shot?" Both Jim Beckett and Josh looked astonished when Castle and Beckett asked the question in unison. Just then Captain Roy Montgomery came over to the group.

"The father and daughter were only a few blocks from here. It seems that they were going to another formal affair near here when they were attacked." I have Karpowski and some uniforms there now canvassing the area. CSU is also there." Montgomery saw Beckett moving away from the group getting ready to go to the scene, "Beckett"

"Yes sir" she answered.

"Karpowski and her group will handle this, understood?!"

"Sir?"

"This is your night, Karpowski needs to learn how to lead, and Ryan and Esposito will be there to help if need be. Enjoy. I do not expect to see you till tomorrow afternoon. That goes for you too Castle."

"Yes sir." Castle and Beckett answered together.

"I will never get used to that," Captain Montgomery said. "Well, Evelyn and I have got to go. The girls have to get up early and the sitter has a test in the afternoon. Thank you all for a wonderful evening."

The Becketts, Castle, Josh, Ryan and Esposito all said together, "Good Nite Sir."

Jim Beckett had a feeling that Katie's team needed to talk for a few minutes. He turned to Josh."Josh, join me for a few minutes, I would like to introduce you to the World renown stage and TV actress, Martha Rodgers."

Joshua Davidson looked at Kate with a 'I want to stay with you look'. Kate needed to talk with the team for just a minute. "Josh, would you get me a glass of shiraz after you meet Martha? Anyone else want anything?"

Sensing the need for the group to be together, Castle added, "I would like the same, Boys?"

"Nothing for me thanks."

"Nothing for me either," Esposito added.

"Guys," Beckett said as her father and Josh left, "Montgomery has been acting strange the last few days. First with that Seat case and now this. I do not want to push to hard, but I would like two to stay close to Karpowski and help her all you can. I want to know the progress on this new case."

"Roger that." Esposito said. Ryan nodded in agreement also.

"Castle and I will surreptitiously dig into the Seat case some more."

Just then, Lannie and Jenny came by. "What is going on here?" Jenny asked.

Lannie added, "Javi, unless you want to go home alone tonight, I want to dance some more."

With that Ryan and Esposito left with their ladies. Castle and Beckett stood there alone for a minute, both with thousands of thoughts running through their heads. Josh came back with the wine. He gave both glasses to Castle.

"Kate, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She looked at Castle, "Go, enjoy, I will hold the glass for you."

With that, Josh whisked Kate away. The band was playing some classic dance music. Josh wasn't a bad dancer and he was doing his best to lead Kate around the floor. They looked like they were having a good time, Occasionally Josh would lean into her to say something, or she would do the same. Kate moved well with him,

Castle noticed this and took a large sip of his wine. He could not keep his eyes off them. Jim Beckett came up to Castle just then.

"I just heard from your agent and publicist, Paula. She said tonight's first returns are in. Thanks to you and your friends, the Johanna Beckett Scholarship is now funded with $175,000. Thank you Rick. I cannot think of a better way to honor my wife."

Castle turned to Jim. He had both wine glasses in his hand and suddenly felt self-conscious. What would Jim think of him with all this alcohol in his hand, one glass half empty?

Jim could read his mind. He also saw how he was looking at Josh and Katie, "I like Josh, and I think Katie likes him." But then he whimpered to Castle, "See how Katie makes him keep a respectable distance from her. Also remember tonight was the first time I met him and it was by chance. She insisted that I meet you, and not just for the Gala." Jim Beckett backed away a little and concluded, "Rick, please tell Katie I made my way home. She should call tomorrow. I hope to see you soon. Good nite."

"Good nite Jim."

Kate was moving around with Josh enjoying his firm grip on her. She liked the feeling of being led around by her handsome doctor. He had made an extra effort to be here. She blushed when he told her how beautiful she looked, That blushed deepened when he leaned into her and told her he brought her motorcycle helmet and that his bike was all charged up and ready to go.

Josh told her that he knew of her love of baseball and that is why he bid for those tickets. He told her that he wanted her to take her father. That was so sweet of him. She told him, no, that night would be a special night for them.

As Beckett was twirling around, she caught site of Castle, standing there alone. He looked like a sad little boy. She stopped Josh and started walking toward Castle. Josh followed. Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett saw Alexis and Martha coming over to Castle too.

"Thanks for holding my wine."

"Yeah, well, I was ready to finish it too. Cannot ever let a glass of Australian Outback Shiraz go to waste."

Martha said, "Darlings, most of the guests are starting to leave. Don't you think it is time to thank them?"

Beckett smiled, "Yes Martha, but first.." she moved toward Martha Rodgers and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for everything. I know that if my mother were here, you and she would get along splendidly. After all, you both have very precocious children to put up with."

"Don't I know it." Martha smiled back.

"Alexis, I do not know how you do it. Raising your father, yet managing to enjoy the wonder of youth. If I am lucky enough to have a daughter someday, I hope she is as caring, intelligent and beautiful as you are."

"Thank you Detective Beckett."

"Kate, please call me Kate."

"Thank you Kate."

"We will mother, thank you." As Martha and Alexis started to walk away, Castle said, "Your father left. He told me to tell you to call him in the morning. You and Josh do not have to stay if you do not want too. I can handle this."

"Absolutely not. Josh, would you get my coat? It should not be too long."

"Ok, meet you by the podium."

"Thanks"

Forty minutes later the last guests left. Josh came over with Kate's coat. She put in on and moved over to Castle. Kate wrapped him in her arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "You have no idea how much this means to me and my father, but I promise that whatever comes our way, I will ALWAYS be there to have your back."

"Me too."

Roy Montgomery could not sleep. He checked his children and went downstairs to his study. He found a note on his desk.

The Powers that be are very angry. You are not keeping up your end of the agreement. I thought the father and daughter tonight were the Becketts. Next time I will make sure.

Montgomery was shaking. He took out his files and put them in an envelope. Addressed it certified, return receipt requested. He would send them out the next day. After that he had a half a glass of his best whiskey. By the time he got up to go to bed, he knew that it had to end and he started formulating a plan to do so.

It was early, early in the morning as Martha opened the door and walked into the loft. She had been at the school working with her students on a production that would soon be performed. Afterward, a few of them invited her out for a drink, or two. She expected to see Richard up. He had trouble sleeping these past few days after the gala. She was exactly sure what the problem was but she had a good idea that it involved a doctor and police detective.

She quietly walked over to Richard's office and saw him on the couch. He had his laptop on the floor next to him, eyes closed. He was mumbling to himself, the way he would sometimes do when working out a problem in his sleep. Martha let him be.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Martha quickly opened it and saw Beckett there. "Katherine. What are you doing up so late?"

"I was at the precinct late, finishing up some paperwork. I know Rick is up late sometimes and hoped to give him this and maybe say hello?"

"He is sleeping dear, but I can wake him up if..."

Beckett cut her off, "No, no, please don't. Just give him this and tell him I hope to see him tomorrow." She handed Martha a small envelope, smiled and left.

Martha went into Richard's office and was going to leave the envelope on the laptop. When she entered, something seemed to startle Castle and he woke up. "I was dreaming that someone was knocking at the door. I couldn't get up to answer it, but then I heard whispering. Someone was saying 'No, no, please don't...' It sounded like Beckett but I couldn't get up to see what was going on."

Martha stood back in surprise, "Wow, I forgot you could be a very light sleeper. Beckett was at the door. I said I would wake you, but she said 'No, no, please don't.' She was in no trouble, but just wanted me to give you this." and with that she handed Richard the envelope. "I'm tired and am going to bed."

"Mother, aren't you curious to see what's in the envelope?"

"Not tonight kiddo. See you later this morning."

Castle opened the envelope and pulled a card. It was a pre-printed thank you card with the name, Johanna Beckett on it. Inside was a short note from Jim Beckett,

_Rick,_

_You know Johanna was a big fan of yours. I was skeptical about you, always reading of your playboy ways on page 6. I teased Johanna about it but she said that was not who you are. She could tell by 'subtext' in your alter-egos. _

_Now, I have a much different opinion, First seeing you through Katie's eyes and then up close. I smile every time I think of this because I hear my wife laugh at me and say, "See, I told you so." _

_Thank you for everything. I hope to always call you friend, _

_**Jim**_

A picture fell out of the card when Castle opened it. It was Beckett in a red turtleneck sweater, lacing up her ice skates. She looked to be 17 or 18. Behind her sat a boy, looked to be about 9 or 10. On the back of the card, Kate had written a short note.

_To the Nine-Year old kid on a sugar rush,_

_Please do not ever stop pulling my pigtails. ;)_

When Martha came down later that morning, Richard was up, showered and dressed and had pancakes and eggs ready, and coffee brewing for her. He was smiling has he finished his plate. Martha sat down read the note, saw the picture and read the inscription. She smiled.

"You ok kiddo. There is only one person who can change you mood that drastically."

"Yeah, I am going to the precinct today."

"Are you sure? You were pretty upset before. Has anything changed between Katherine and Josh?"

"Don't know and don't care." he replied.

Martha asked, "So is what you have with her enough?"

Castle thought for a minute, smiled and said, "It is enough for now." and left.

Post Script- The following year's gala was for the benefit of two scholarships, The Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship and the Roy Montgomery Memorial Scholarship.

If you want to see the picture I am referring to, watch season 3, Knockdown. The scene starts with Beckett on the floor talking about reviewing her mother's files. Castle is reviewing pictures and sees the one described above.

There is another Castle Fan Fic. which develops the idea of a scholarship for Johanna Beckett. It is called _Breathe_ by SarahlovesA. It is different then this but just as good. I recommend it to you.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have tried to make it hopeful and enough in and of itself. There are a lot of parts which I hope to use later in the continuing stories of Castle and Beckett. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
